Alternate 1400 (Map Game)
Rules #Only one nation per player, and this player can only live this nation if the nation has fallen. #Algorythm's results are law, if you lose the algo you must recognize its result unless this algo was made by the attacker or defendant, or if it isn't mod approved. #There's a minimum of Five years period to vassalize a nation if this nation is neutral or friendly towards the player's nation, longer of 10 years for enemy or non-friendly Npc Nations. #Colonial Starting years must be respected, this means that if you are egypt or Russia you can't colonize prior to your Year. #Mod's word is law unless proven the contrary. Mods *Sine Dei Gloriem *Morgan Freeman (talk) 22:22, December 1, 2013 (UTC) *The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) (i was asked awhile ago never signed) 'MAP' 'Nations' Southern Europe *Castille: Pacific communist *Aragon: *Navarre: *Leon: *Portugal: *Sultanate of Seville: *Naples: *Sicily:The old baby 2 *Papal States: *Tuscany: *Milan: *Venice: *Savoy: *Byzantine Empire: Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 19:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) *Serbian Empire: *Bulgar Empire:Warman555 (talk) 22:58, November 11, 2013 (UTC) *Kingdom of Croatia: Western Europe *France: ShadowKnights1234 (talk) December 5, 2013 5:17 pm (EST) *Normandy: *Brittany: *Swiss Confederacy: *Grand Duchy of Holland: *Kingdom of Saxony: *Gran Duchy of Bavaria: *Duchy of Lothringe-Rheinland: *Kingdom of Burgundy-Brabant: *Duchy of Austria: *Duchy of Bohemia *Kingdom of Prussia: Northern Europe *Denmark - Norway: *Geatland: *Sweden: *Kingdom of the Suomi: *England:Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 02:21, November 13, 2013 (UTC) *Wales: *Scotland: *Ireland: Eastern Europe *Poland: *Konigsberg: *Novgorod: *Russia: *Crimean Empire: *Hungary: *Romanian Empire: Middle East *Ottoman Sultanate: *Caliphate of Persia: *Emirate of Yemen: *Sultanate of Yemen: *Kingdom of The Pontus: *Kingdom of Abkhazia: East Asia *Qing Empire: *Korea: -Kogasa *Japan:Rdv65 (talk) 14:23, November 12, 2013 (UTC) *Tibet: *Mongol Khanate: *Vietnam: *Khmer empire: *Burma: *Sultanate of Indonesia: North Africa *Kingdom of Africa (Vassal of Sicily): *Emirate of Iffriqiya: *Sultanate of Oran: *Kingdom of Mauritania: *Kingdom of Gaetulia: *Duchy of Atlantis: *Caliphate of Egypt: Subsaharian Africa *Mali: *Wolof *Songhai: East Africa *Ethiopia: North America *Kingdom of Vinland: The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) *Miyami Kingdom: *Kingdom of Atlitlan: (Kingdom of the waters in Louisiana) *Kingdom of the Comanche: *Kingdom of Chichiltlan(California): Daxus Inferno (talk) 19:40, November 16, 2013 (UTC) *Kingdom of Michintlan (Central Missisipi): *Empire of Kuaitlitlan (Georgia): Central America and the Antilles *Mayan Empire: *Teotitlan Kingdom: *Zapotec Kingdom: South America *Muiscan Kingdom: *Inca Empire: Game 1390 *'The Battle of Antioch occurs as the Ottoman Sultanate wants to gain further control of the Eastern Mediterranian fighting against the fleets of Venice and the Byzantine Empire, which are defeated after the Turkish fleet destroys the flagship of the Venetians.' *'The Kingdom of Sicily continues fighting against the Ziyanid Iffriqiya as the Emir Muhammad Ubn Ziyan launches a storming campaign from Kairouan to Carthage.' *'In Southern Spain, the Sultanate of Seville continues holding back the Christian kingdoms from expanding into Andalucia, however in the Iberian Levant this has become harder for the Sultanate. The lost of Menorca to the crown of Aragon shows this.' *'In northern France a revolt in Calais brings the plausibility of a English occupation of Northern France, however the revolts are weak and the monarchic power of France is strong enough as to control them.' Korea: Korea begins to build up its military. Some Taoist, Confucian, and Buddhist Temples are built. Castille: We are developing our army weapons this year and is very scuucesful, we have given our transportations and weapons better tecnology, these weapons gives our countries defense much higher making anyone who attacks us have a much harder time. Japan: '''build some village further north to spread the Japanese culture, many Shinto temple are build. '''Kingdom of Chichiltlan: Infastructure begins to be built inbetween the largest of settlments, currently only narrow stone roads that will take some time to be built. Technological advancement occurs as newer ship and stonemasonry technology develope. The military expands, and expansion to the north begins, integrating many native tribes into the Kingdom. Kingdom of Vinland: '''With a population of about 2 million Vinland begins to go through a process of agricultural development and some minor infrastructure as well. Along with this the Vins begin a process of retaking territory lost to the Natives Expanding about 15 pixels West. '''France: '''France starts to build up its military. Raynard Jeter ask King Blaze Simar if he can take some ships out for an exepdition to conquer some new territories. On March 15th, 1390 6 ships leave a port in the west part of France seek out new land. On these ships are troops, citizens, and the captain Raynard Jeter. '''wayyyy to early for that kind of stuff, your nearly 100 years early on colonization we cant be doing that -Feud Nah I have a plan for them, muahahahahhha, Though Feud is right, no more attempts to travel to america as of yet, colonization here will start in 1460 - 1470. Byzantine Empire: The Exhausted empire due to the western Invasion of epirus, ally of the empire and the war that it sparked with Sicily and Naples, as well as the eternal attempts of bulgaria to seize control of greece and the turkish offensives in the east have driven the empire into crisis, the Emperor Basil III (The Macedonian Dynasty survived here) Decides to make a much organized empire as the nation has already lost too much territores, creating the themata of Taurica and the themata of Cyprus, while this the Scythian empire (or Crimean empire, Christian) is asked to aid in the current wars. 1391 *'The 6 ships that departed from france and its captain reach the Azores islands where their ships lands and found the fort Soleil. They begin creating new ships to return to france.' *'The Turkish invasion of Byzantine anatolia fails as the battle of Miletus results in a byzantine and venetian victory due to complete byzantine superiority in land and the complete control of the seas by the venetian fleet. the Ottomans withdraw to Konya where their army reagroups.' *'The border between the Spanish kingdom and the Al-Andaluz holds, however some tension remains as the Portuguese begin punitive actions against the War of Al-garb in 1359-1361. The Invasion of Al-Lixbuna starts. aided as well by the Leonese kingdom.' *'In Finland an uprising occurs in central finland as a tribe of Saami peoples arise against the government of the King Harald I (of Danish decent heir to throne by marriage).' *'Some Resistence occurs in vinland's western border, however the natives face larger numbers and more prepared soldiers.' *'Korea:' Korea continues to build up its military. Some Taoist, Confucian, and Buddhist Temples are built.